Una Noche
by Chocolat Bunny
Summary: ... sonreí para mis adentros, ahora yo podría dejar a Lukas y Tino plantados esperando por una llegada que jamás existirá y yo seré al cual tendrán que venir a buscar, para encontrarme en una de las muchas situaciones en las cuales yo los he encontrado.


**H**olis gente de FF~

vengo con un nuevo fai...fic (?

Es de mi OTP asi que por eso espero quede pasable xD

**Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia son mías, si fuera mio el DenSuDen seria la pareja oficial y México estaría en pantalones negros ceñidos con una camisa de satin y botas de plataforma con tacón de aguja medida 12 cm negras seduciendo a todo el mundo u v u**

P.d.: que viva el Todos x Todos

P.d. de la p.d.: Menciones de NorFin / SuNor y GerSuGer

P.d. de la p.d. de la p.d.: No menores de edad por favor, bueno la verdad se que no harán caso así que... Me gusta el jugo de manzana!

* * *

**Una noche**

**PoV. Mathias**

Estoy sentado en la barra tomando una copa, observando fijamente el terreno, buscando a alguien para la noche, en una mesa, estaba sentado un chico rubio bastante apuesto, jugando con su copa, era perfecto, me pare y camine hacia su mesa, cuando estaba enfrente de él esboce una sonrisa coqueta y me decidí a hablarle –¿Alguien ocupa este lugar?-

**PoV. Berwald**

Estaba aburrido, quede de verme con Lukas y Tino en este lugar hace dos horas y no han llegado, seguramente están _dormidos _en la cama de Nor, bufe y tome la chaqueta que deje en el respaldo de mi asiento, dispuesto a irme cuando un rubio se paró enfrente de mí, al parecer quería llevarme a su cama esta noche, por su sonrisa, estaba seguro….

–¿Alguien ocupa este lugar?-

-No, de hecho, ya me iba- me pare de la silla, ahí fue cuando note que era un poco más alto que él.

-Vamos, si apenas empieza lo bueno, siéntate conmigo un rato, prometo no hacerte nada- y ahí fue cuando me volvió a sentar y ordeno unas bebidas para los dos, di un suspiro de resignación, nada podía arruinar su determinación por llevarme a su cama.

**PoV. Mathias**

-Vamos, si apenas empieza lo bueno, siéntate conmigo un rato, prometo no hacerte nada… _aun_- le sonreí, la última palabra no parecía ser tan mala, ahí fue cuando lo pude admirar mejor, tenía unos penetrantes ojos azul celeste enmarcados por unos lentes de montura cuadrada finos y un cuerpo trabajado, era perfecto para mí, no pude tener mejor elección para esa noche.

Una vez que nos trajeran las copas que ordene tome un poco de la mía comencé la conversación con mi "presa"

-Soy Mathias- le sonreí insinuante, cosa que hizo al otro retroceder un poco, al parecer de verdad no estaba interesado en mí, pero yo en él lo estaba bastante

-No me interesa- bufo y saco un cigarro, se paró y comenzó a caminar al exterior, yo lo seguí, tal vez no volvería y no pensaba arriesgarme.

Una vez afuera comenzó a fumar, yo me acerque y se lo quite, le di una calada, sin intenciones de regresarlo, al fin obtuve su atención, me miro con esos profundos y sensuales ojos azules

-Qué mierda quieres- su voz se oía tan sensual cuando estaba irritado

-¿Que no es obvio?- le sonreí de nuevo mientras me acercaba más a el –Captaste mi atención, quiero sentir tu piel, escucharte mientras jadeas, quiero tenerte, poseerte, que vengas a mi cama esta noche…- le bese, sin mayor ciencia, mientras mi lengua intentaba colarse a su boca, mis manos exploraban su torso, pero no tardaron mucho en atreverse a bajar más, sabía que no se podía resistir demasiado, pero me empezaba a faltar el aire, así que me separe de el

-Eres muy directo…- su voz resonaba entre jadeos para recuperar el aliento

-Aun así sé que caerás a mis encantos, pero no me has dicho tu nombre- fui cayado por un beso por parte del otro, me tomo sorprendido pero fui correspondiendo poco a poco, se separó de mí y me tomo de la mano, comenzó a caminar, me llevaba a algún lado y estaba seguro que me gustaría donde fuese.

**oOo**

_Llegaron a una casa amplia, las luces estaban apagadas, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a otra habitación, ahí lo último que sintió Mathias fueron unos labios que capturaban los suyos y como unas manos comenzaban a quitarle su camisa, él también era curioso y comenzó a quitarle la playera al otro, ambas prendas cayeron al piso y después de un rato fueron acompañas por los pantalones y bóxer de ambos, en un camino que era solo iluminado por la lujuria, ya que no se le podía llamar de otra manera siendo sinceros, hacia la cama que estaba en la habitación, donde Mathias fue empujado mientras Berwald se ponía a gatas frente a él, sus manos recorrían los costados del muchacho debajo de él, mientras sus labios recorrían cada pedazo de piel, besándola y lamiéndola, hasta que llego a los pezones, aquellos pequeños botones rozados que parecía lo invitaban a tomarlos entre sus labios y sin hacerse del rogar así lo hizo, succionando y mordiendo un poco, escuchando los gemidos que salían de la boca contaría, un sonido grato a sus oídos._

_La mano derecha de Mathias bajaba por los abdominales hasta encontrarse con la prominente Semi-erección de su compañero, comenzó a darle roses con las yemas de sus finos dedos, luego lo tomo con la palma y comenzó a masturbarlo, en un principio fue lento, llegando a desesperar y exclamar por mayor atención al otro, deleitándose con los suspiro y de vez en cuando gemidos que el mayor le daba, hasta que llego a tal punto que comenzó a sentir los espasmos que bruscamente atacaban al cuerpo sobre él, para darle paso al orgasmo del otro chico, empapando su mano con los blancos chorros del espeso semen._

_Berwald se puso a gatas del otro, justamente para que su cara quedara frente al miembro del otro y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, metió la hombría en su boca, Mathias comenzó a gemir más alto, apretaba las sabanas y curveaba su cuerpo cada que el otro apretaba los contornos de su boca, después de unos momentos llego el clímax del rubio menor, que se vino en la boca del mayor._

_-Esto, aahhh, ¿seguimos?- pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa, mientras se acomodaba frente al otro._

_En respuesta Berwald le beso en los labios, haciendo que probara su sabor, mientras recogía un poco de su propia esencia que estaba en el estómago del menor y comenzó a introducir un par de dedos en la entrada de su compañero, el cual dio un respingo al sentirlo, pero después de unos segundos se acostumbró a los movimientos de los intrusos dentro de su cuerpo, hasta que un tercero y cuarto se unieron a sus compañeros, dio un gemido de dolor, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ya que él siempre era el seme del acto sexual, más en esta ocasión su presa resulto ser el cazador en realidad, pero no podía quejarse, se la estaba pasando genial, se sentía jodidamente bien ser al que penetraban por detrás, quizá volvería a repetir la experiencia._

_Se separaron por falta de aire, justo en ese momento el de lentes retiro sus dedos y los remplazo por su prominente y recién recuperada semi erección, lo cual hizo que Mathias se aferrara a él clavándole las uñas en la espalda, espero unos segundos, como no queriendo hacerle daño al otro y cuando sintió que el apretado agujero se liberó un poco comenzó con las embestidas._

_Ahora sí, Berwald no se arrepentía de revolcarse con Mathias, su interior era el más estrecho que lo hubiera acogido, claro no es que haya tenido mucha experiencia, solo con Lukas y unas veces con un estricto chico alemán de carácter algo explosivo, pero nada se le comparaba al interior del chico que estaba entre sus brazos_

_-Sera fantastico quitarte tu virginidad- le lamio el oído –porque nunca has sido penetrado ¿verdad?- susurraba a su oído mientras sus embestidas se tornaban más profundas y rápidas, mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo de nuevo._

_-Ca..callate y sigue- se limitaba a responder entre gemidos_

_Después de un par de embestidas más el ojiceleste llego a su clímax, derramando su semilla dentro del menor y este a su vez entre los dos vientres y la mano de su acompañante, en un profundo y sensual sonido gutural, ambos cayeron en la cama con sus cuerpos resplandientes por el sudor, tratando de que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, Berwald salió del interior del pasivo y lo abrazo, haciendo que escondiera su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello._

**oOo**

**PoV. Mathias.**

-Me encanta tu olor- correspondí a su abrazo, me dolía un poco el trasero, pero fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida –Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre, yo ya te dije el mío-

Sentí como me abrazaba más fuerte, como excusándose para no decirme su nombre

**PoV. Berwald**

-Me llamo Berwald, me hubiera encantado escucharte decir mi nombre cuando te venias- susurre a su oído, para darle un beso en la frente y cerrar los ojos, para intentar dormir un poco

-Pues, lo escucharas, puesto que es la primera de muchas veces más- escuche como dijo con su tono coqueto y rio un poco, sonreí para mis adentros, ahora yo podría dejar a Lukas y Tino plantados esperando por una llegada que jamás existirá y yo seré al cual tendrán que venir a buscar, para encontrarme en una de las muchas situaciones en las cuales yo los he encontrado.


End file.
